Gift of Persuasion
by tomatocream
Summary: I've been on the run for more than a century. All I wanted is to live my entire if not some of my existence with people who I can call family. Ever since my mother was killed I had been alone and trying to live a life. When I thought everything is at its end karma sent me my saving grace. Whoever said karma's a bitch is lying cause' fate is. A Jacob/oc story.
1. Chapter 1

**Good day everyone. I'm more of a reader than a writer. But i would like to give writing a chance. I hope you'll give me constructive criticism and review what you think about this fanfiction.**

**I'm also looking for a Beta reader. If anyone is interested or have a suggestion please PM me. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer. I do not own twilight.**

* * *

GIFT OF PERSUASION

Summary: I've been on the run for more than a century. All I wanted is to live my entire if not some of my existence with people who I can call family. Ever since my mother was killed I had been alone and trying to live a life. When I thought everything is at its end karma sent me my saving grace. Whoever said karma's a bitch is lying cause' fate is. A Jacob/oc story.

* * *

Run. That's the only thought that has been on my mind for more than a century. Hiding has become my way of life. Never staying too long in one place. That's how I survived. Until four days ago when he found me and I barely escape with my life. I've been running since. It's been so long ago since he last found me and I'm beginning to think he died. Of course fate being a bitch won't let me have this gift. I didn't know how he found me. And I didn't have the chance to think about it. Heck, my body hasn't recovered yet. The bone in my right arm is broken while my other arm is badly damaged and the shoulder dislocated. You'd think since I have more than a century of existence I'd learn how to set it right well your sadly mistaken and it's not due to lack of trying. I'm just thankful my legs only received bruises and cuts. No matter how big they are at least I can run. My body should be able to heal itself given time and rest. The thing is I haven't yet got the chance to just lie down and rest longer than six for the last four days.

As of the moment I am running around the forest of forks. I plan to swim from the beach of La push toward some land I don't know yet. Though how I'll be able to swim in my current state is still a big "I don't know". I'll just think of something when I'm there. I figured he'd have harder time to track me if I get into the water since it seemed to work most of the time. I think I've lost him two days ago. But I need to be sure.

I should have been there already but my body just refused to cooperate. I stop and leaned on a tree to catch my breath and rest for a while. I look down at my barefoot my used to be polished nails now lined with dirt. When I feel safe enough I'm so going to get myself more than a pair of shoes. My mid back length honey blond hair sticking to my skin due to sweat. My dark green knee length dress looks very much worn out and have holes in it. I let out a sigh of frustration at everything that happened to me. It's not like I expect to be in a better state after last Thursday but a girl can dream and I dream. Big time.

The scrunching of branches and fallen leaves bring me back to my senses. And my heart pick up its pace. I slowly scan my surrounding for an enemy because no human in their right mind would go hiking this deep in the forest at this time of night.

'It's freaking midnight already.'

I closed my hand into a fist 'heavens! I hope I'm just being paranoid. Please let it be paranoia.'

Then I saw it. Eyes glimmering in the dark with jaws wide open. A dark grey wolf the size of a horse standing in between the trees and ready to pounce. I felt my body go rigid and I instinctively take a step back.

'Who won't?' A giant wolf is in front me baring its jaws. It's not normal.'

Usually animals don't scare me, wolf or not. But I think we've established that this is not normal. I searched my mind of what it could be and I didn't really need to try hard enough. 'Werewolves' I thought 'but aren't they supposed to be extinct?'.

Well obviously they are not and another obvious thing I need to run. As I am about to run… again. 'I've been running a lot this past week. I mean more than the usual'. I heard growls from every side of the forest. And I counted at least seven pairs of eyes surrounding me and I could still sense many of them hiding… waiting. Each of the wolves is big enough to eat me whole.

I feel my legs starting to give in. In my state I'm not even sure I can out run one wolf let alone a pack. I gather what was left of my courage and with all the confidence and power I could muster I speak. Well more like shout. "Go away! Turn your heads and never disturb me again."

Some of the smaller ones did and the others are starting to move away. I feel hope starting to creep in my system. But it is easily trashed when I heard a terrifying growl and they all came back into their senses.

'Damn it! Can't I be lucky just one time? I should have known stopping isn't a good idea. It hasn't even been ten minutes and I haven't caught my breath yet. It's more probable that I'll stop breathing any minute now.' During my internal litany a black wolf, the most massive of them as far as I can see walked in my line of vision. Jaws wide open and eyes menacing it stalked toward me.

I tried very hard not to show weakness but I guess that's a little late and just can't be done as I'm starting to shake with fear. 'I don't want to die. I promise my mother I won't. I'll live long enough to be happy. I'll live my life.' But as the beast approached me I thought that maybe I won't keep up to that promise. Maybe a century of running is enough and their offering me a way out.

I look in the wolf's eyes and my heart goes to overdrive. The fears that have consumed me for days, the pain and the fatigue that I felt clashed together. I breathe heavily and I felt being lightheaded and my vision blurring. 'shit! This is not the time to faint'. The black wolf was only two meters away from me. It can practically see fear in my dark brown eyes.

And I feel myself faint.

My last conscious thought being 'I, Justine Whitlock, am about to die.'

* * *

**TooLazyToLogin: thank you for helping me that out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I would appreciate your reviews and constructive criticism.**

** I would also appreciate anyone who could suggest or is willing to be a beta reader for this story. As I know most of you are aware of my dreadful grammar. Please PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm just borrowing from the world of Stephanie Mayer.**

* * *

_I groggily rubbed my eyes with my small hands to erase any trace of sleepiness. I turn over to my side to look at my mother. Predictably, she's not there. It is always like this at this time of the year. I climbed out of bed and walked out of the room. I found her at our small living room looking at a picture. I don't need see it up close to know what it is. It's a picture of her and a man in a soldier uniform both of them in their late teens. If my mother has been a man she'll look like him. He's her brother you see. He's twin brother to be exact. They live their life together and depend on each other when their parents died when their only fourteen._

_At the age of seventeen her brother decided to join the army and though he's still too young to join he's been accepted. She said she didn't like it. But she's proud of her brother all the same. It's his charisma that got him accepted and combined with his intelligence he has climbed up through the ranks of the military. It was the hardest things they did. Separation does not come easy for both of them since they were literally together since they're in grandma's womb. He died at the age of nineteen fighting for the confederate army or so she's been told. I know she didn't fully believe them. "They didn't find his body" she always said when someone asked her to move on. She's still hoping that one day he'll knock on our door with a bag of fruits like he used to when their still young, when he's still alive. I cannot help myself but to hope with my mother even though I didn't had the chance to meet him. My mother's stories and obvious love for her brother is enough to sway me in the same direction. I was born a year after his death and I can't help to think that I'm the only one keeping my mother happy and sane._

_She noticed me standing by the door and signaled for me to sit beside her so I did. "Dear, why are you still awake?" she asked. I gave her a look that says 'why are you?' she just smiled down at me. "You're looking at uncle jasper again" I cannot help but say. _

"_I miss him. He's the most important man in my life." She said while looking at their picture. "May be the only important one." She added in a whisper. But given what I am heard it and I know it's a lie. For all the good that is my mother she has the worst fate for she really loved my father. The thing is he doesn't love her back. I didn't even think he gave a damn about her. And for that I hate him. I didn't know how she is still alive seeing that she has given birth to me. She always said that she just manages to convince my father to let her live and I believe her. My mother could convince a king to give her his crown, I think. She always has a way with words._

"_You know love; you're the only good thing I got from loving your father." She told me with a smile. Other kids might be sad when they heard these words from their mother but not me. I felt elated that I bring her happiness and that she still kept me despite the nature of my father. You see, my father is a vampire. And that makes me half of one, half human-half vampire. It's been seven years since I was born on a Christmas Eve nonetheless. Being half a vampire makes my hearing very sensitive, my body strong and my mind well developed though I still aged in years like a human. That's the reason my mother could talk to me like an adult. I understand things like one. I understand what she's saying since I was on her womb, literally. For all the benefits of being a vampire there is one trait I would rather not have, the craving for human blood. Though right now, I can confidently say that I can control this urge especially with my mother with me. She can easily make me stop if I ever got out of control and after an incident when I almost killed her I lost most of my appetite for blood. Most, being the key word. That incident also leads me to the discovery that my venom can't turn a human into a vampire and for that I am eternally great full for. It also makes me realize why I think half cooked meat is the most amazing food there is, candies being a close second. I think I like the blood that could still be tasted from it since mother won't let me eat it raw. My eating habits leaned more on my human side. Thank heavens for that._

"_Mother what are you thinking?" I asked after a moment of silence. She looked at me with a thoughtful expression in her face. "Don't let love turn you into a fool, dear" she said. I know the thoughts of my father bring this out of the blue advice. "Mother, I'm only seven. I don't think you should say that to me as of yet." I answered with a smile. She gives a soft laugh at this. "You're right. And I hope it will be a long time till I have too. Now let's go have some rest." She lifts me up and carries me to our room after this._

…_.._

_It's already dark by the time I finished buying my Christmas gift for mother tomorrow. It is a red scarf and a pair of hand mittens. It might not be much but it's all my money could buy and I know she'll be able to use it since her last pair is in a state that in my opinion no amount of knitting skills could fix. She still refused to believe me when I told her though maybe because my knitting skill is nonexistent. Being a half a vampire doesn't help me in that particular area I just can't figure out why and the same thing could be said for my cooking. We live in a small lone house by the edge of the forest for two years now. We were moving around a lot since I'm not aging anymore. I've been in my late teens for eight years now._

_I walked through the dark streets and increase my pace to get home fast. I'm not worried about myself I can take anyone who tries to harm me. I am excited to come home and ask my mother our plan for tomorrow. It is a double celebration since its Christmas and my birthday so saying I'm excited is an understatement._

_As I turn around the bend toward the forest a smell hit me. It is a smell that can only be one thing. Blood. And it's coming from our house. I break into a run in a speed that no human will believe possible. I opened the door and the most disturbing sight greets me. An almost seven foot- raven haired vampire with eyes as red as blood snap into my direction. My mother's foot dangling a few centimeters above the ground since the vampire raised her and is holding her by the neck. Her arms dripping in blood and her satin blue dress is covered with it. I'm frozen in my position by the door when the man smiles into my direction. _

"_Hello there. You must be Gabriel's daughter." He said to me. "who are you?" I ask him my voice shaking. "Leave my mother be!" I commanded him. _

_He just laughed at me. "You truly are your mother's daughter. Why that's the same thing she told me before she lost consciousness. Did you really think it would work on me?" he said. I wouldn't be surprised if I looked too shock to speak because I am. Like my mother my words hold some kind of power. Most people felt inclined to follow what I say. I don't know why this man seems able to resist it. 'Maybe my words don't affect vampires.' I thought. I don't know what to think anymore. He stared at me with a curious expression but his eyes convey a sadistic gleam and the message cannot be clearer. He wants me dead._

"_Don't be too shock. I can easily resist you since I have a strong will myself. I won't easily fall prey to your words. And considering your state don't you think it's foolish to be ordering me around." He said with a sneer. "You are a very unique little thing, aren't you? If you weren't your fool of a father's spawn I might let you live. But since you are, I'll take my joy in killing you."_

"_Don't." a voice said. I looked to my mother to see that she regained her consciousness. She looks at me straight in the eye and said "Run. Promise me you'll live." Tears flow out of my eyes. "Of course I'll live. But I won't leave you behind. We're a team remember."_

_I look at the vampire and said "We are in no way connected with my so called father. I haven't even seen him yet. Please let us live." I begged._

"_Do you really think not knowing your father is relevant? Your father killed my mate and since he don't have a mate for me to kill I decided to poke around his past and found you. Oh, If you are thinking he'll come for you you're mistaken since I already killed him yesterday." Why he would think my father will help is beyond me. But given our current situation I would have swallowed my pride and ask for him if it can save us._

"_Then why are you here? If you already killed him! Why still kill us?" I shouted at him. _

"_Because I won't let anyone who's connected to him just walked around." It didn't make any sense to me. But when I looked at him it dawned on me. 'This is a mad man standing in front of me. He didn't need reason to kill. He already decided to live his entire existence in hunting us down.' _

_He turned his attention back to my mother and said. "This is it for you then. Say goodbye to your daughter" with that he pulled his other arm and shot it through my mother's heart. Instantly no heart beat could be heard from her. _

"_MOTHER!" I screamed. Tears running down my face and heart beating too fast. He turned towards me with a mad glint in his eyes. Then my mother's voice come to me. 'Run. Promise me you'll live.' and so I did run, leaving her body lying in our living room._

* * *

I abruptly sit up my body covered in sweat. And I found myself shaking and crying. When I look up I notice several men standing near the door.

One man who looked older than the rest speaks to me. "Finally you're awake. Bad dreams?"

I cannot help but to answer. I nodded and replied "terrible".


	3. Chapter 3

Your reviews and constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Again I have no Beta reader so all mistakes are mine. If you would be so kind and want to be Beta for this story. Please don't hesitate to send me a PM.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

* * *

Paul's POV

"Sam, is it really necessary for her to stay here? Couldn't we just bring her to the Cullen's and be done with it." I said as I paced around the room. I really had no idea why Sam insists on bringing her here. I supposed I shouldn't care that much since it is his house but Rachel frequently visit here and I won't let any vampire half or not near her.

_I was the first one who smelled her last night. It really wasn't hard to follow her since her smell is out of place in the forest. I just happen to be on the right place when I happen to sniff her. Not sickly sweet like the blood suckers but still unnatural compare to humans. So I followed it at the same time asking one of my brothers to call Sam. _

_I was shocked when I heard the beating of a heart. What human is dumb enough to get into the forest at this time of the night? Then I spotted a figure of a girl in a dress walking around in bare feet slowing down to a walk a few kilometers toward first beach. I waited behind the trees and observed her. That's when I realized what she is. A hybrid. Just like the Cullen's child. The half vamp doesn't seem to be in good condition for a fight. She seems ready to give in to exhaustion as she rested her body on a tree. _

"_Paul standby and wait for us we don't know what she can do." I heard Sam through our mind link. I'm pretty sure if wolves roll their eyes mine would have rolled already. _

"_Can't you see her? I doubt if she can actually run. Let alone win a fight against me." I replied. Though I did what he asked. Hard not to since Sam is alpha and all. Few seconds later and I heard them coming. I moved away from my hiding place letting my presence known. She looked around and saw me. I can see fear in her eyes and may I just say it's extremely satisfying. _

_I saw her about to run but was stopped by the growls of my brothers. She did a double take and did the most unexpected thing. The leech ordered us to leave her alone. And strangely I felt compelled to leave, to go far away from her. I even saw some of the younger member of the pack turning around. Then a growl was heard through the entire forest. One growl. One order. Stay._

_I was relieved that Sam was there to prevent them from doing anything stupid. At the same time I felt angry. My anger intensified since my brother felt the same way too. She's one of those vamps. Those with powers as if being a vampire aren't enough. I looked at the pure shock in the leech's face and felt a predatory smile forming on mine. _

_Sam approached her slowly. Still wary of the powers she possessed. The vampire's shaking with fear. I could almost taste the fear coming from her. Then she did something that one shouldn't do in a situation like this. The damn blood sucker fainted! _

" I've already told them about her. And we reached an agreement to let her stay here for until she's strong enough to decide if she wants to meet them. And I don't like walking to a house full of blood suckers. The smell is enough to make me sick. That is if I don't transform and attempt to kill them all off." Sam's voice shook me out of my reverie. The relationship between the Cullens and us might be better ever since Seth imprinted on the half-leech daughter of Bella Swan and now that were working together against the Volturi, the vampires society's very own monarch.

"Of course we would share the information we found to them. I already called Jacob. He's sending Leah over to inform him everything. He doesn't like living forks alone with numbers of vampires residing at the Cullens."

"I don't envy him." Jacob and I may not be the best of friends but that doesn't mean I liked the idea of him staying with them. Especially, since it is clear as a glass that Bella Swan doesn't love Jacob any more than a friend. Try as Jacob might to be not affected by this but we all could see the sacrifice his willing to take for her. I don't know if I should admire his dedication or punch him in the face for his stupidity. I'm leaning more on punching him though, might knock some sense on him. But Rachel won't let me. Good thing Quil, Embry, Leah and Seth is with him. At least they could talk some sense to him if needed be. Or maybe not.

At the end of my thought I realize that someone's crying and breathing heavily. Sam and I looked at each other and run upstairs toward the room where the half vampires stay. As we reached the door we saw Jared and Collins coming in from the window.

"We heard her from outside" Jared offered as an explanation with a non committal shrug.

Before any of us could answer we heard a scream. "MOTHER!" we all looked at the blond blood sucker who sat upright and shaking clearly terrified of her dreams.

Sam walked over to her. "Finally you're awake. Bad dreams?" I rolled my eyes that. 'Isn't it obvious enough?'

But the leech answered. "Terrible."

'I could have figured that all by myself' I thought.

* * *

Justine's POV

I looked down on myself and was surprised that I was wearing different clothing. I am currently wearing a black T-shirt that is several sizes too big and a faded blue denim shorts. I gently moved my shoulders waiting for the pain that thankfully doesn't come. Yes I'm doing an inventory of my bones and it's not weird at all. A voice brought me out of my inspection.

"We've set your bones and healed most of your cuts. Though not much healing skills is needed since you your body seemed to heal on its own." Those words brought memories of last night's confrontation with the wolves. My head whipped up and I just remembered that there are men around me. Four huge men to be specific lurking around my bed and I am pretty sure they are the same wolves from last night. Though why they kept me alive? I have no idea.

My eyes darted toward the window across the room already planning how to escape my captors. I mean if you are brought in a place unwillingly and surrounded by giant mutts you'd also think you're being held captive. I might have faint giving me no chance to resist still that doesn't mean I'd like to be here therefore I was being held captive by said wolves. I know my logic is flawed. And I don't care since I still would very much like to leave.

"Don't even think about it. Most of the members of the pack's patrolling outside." The man who seemed to be the leader told me.

"I'm still alive" I stated. The second biggest one of them snorted.

"you are."

"why?"

"You have a beating heart. We don't kill half vampires unless we have too. They are half a human after all" The statement caught my attention.

"There are others like me? In my years of existence I haven't met another half vampire. Why should I believe you?" yes, I dared talked to him liked that. Especially now that I know they won't kill me. I'm full of courage aren't I?

He just raised an eyebrow at me. " why would I lie?"

"you tell me" I answered putting some power on my speech.

"don't do that."

"do what?" I asked. Feigning ignorance.

"That. Trying to control us using your words thing. It won't work on me. I have to handle wolves on daily basis. I won't be easily swayed by your words." Figures, he the alpha. Why am I not surprise that ordering around giant wolves will raised your will power?

"Fine you caught me." I realized that antagonizing him won't really do me any good. He looked a little shock that I give in easily. "Can I leave now? I would rather be on my own merry way than stay here. I'm sure you guys aren't thrilled of me being here."

"got that right." The second biggest one said.

"Paul be nice." So his name is Paul. He just shrugged but still shut up just the same.

I can't resist to saying "good boy, Paul."

The other two giants laugh at that. "Yes Paul, good boy."

"Shut up Jared" Paul directed the glare to the one near the window.

"Enough of that." Sam said. He looked at me and added. "you can't leave yet."

"why not?" I asked.

"we need a favor from you." Now I can safely say that I'm shocked. A werewolf asking a favor from a vampire. I might only be half a vampire but still.

"you're kidding right?" I looked at him and his expression shouts his seriousness. "You're not."

"I know it's shocking." He paused as if trying to find words that will lessen the shock of what his about to say. "the Volturi's coming here and we want your help." And being an alpha doesn't make him good at euphemism. I went completely still upon hearing that. I may not have been one for socializing with other vampires but even I know of the Volturi.

"I take it that you know them." He said.

"Of course I know them. They were pretty big deal. Are you suicidal enough to fight them?" yup, my mouth needs a filter .

"We have too. They are after the imprint of one of our brothers. And she's from a family of vampires. Besides, vampires in our territory don't really bid well for the community of La push."

"Imprint?" I asked.

He sighed. "It's like a soul mate". I looked around their faces trying to figure out if he's lying or not. I raised my eyebrow. "So you're trying to tell me that a werewolf imprinted on a vampire. Are you pulling my leg?" going by the look he's giving me. He's not.

"She's only half a vampire." he said like an explanation. "Would you meet them? You don't really have to fight. Just hear them out first then you decide. If after hearing them out and you still don't want to help. We'll escort you out of forks ourselves."

While the idea of another half vampire like me peaked my curiosity I am not really a fan of meeting vampires. But if there are vampires roaming around forks then the safest way out is to have them escort me.

"To the first beach" I said. "I'll listen to them then you'll escort me to the first beach"

"Why do I get the feeling that you're just agreeing because you wanted leave immediately?" Paul asked.

"May be because, I just really want to leave immediately." I smiled at him. I know he wouldn't hurt me being that I am a half human and his alpha's here. I stand up from my position on the bed and started walking out of the door.

"Then we should leave immediately, since there are about twenty something or so vampires in there. You'll need a lot of time since I'm pretty sure most of them will want to talk to you" that stops me on my track.

I turn around to face them. "I thought you said it was just a coven not an army. You want me a half human go to a place full of vampires." I said appalled of what their thinking. I try to emphasize that I am half human.

Paul just smiled at me. "Don't worry. We'll come with you." I could tell that he's not so annoyed of me anymore since he gets even with me.

I just rolled my eyes and looked at Sam. "It's just get in, listen and leave. right?"

He nodded at me. "That is if you still don't decide to help them"

"I'm pretty sure I won't" I answered with confidence. I have enough on my plate without the Volturi adding into it.

As I turned around again, stepping out of the door. My stomach growled of hunger. If I was on the company of humans I'm sure most of them wouldn't have heard it. But that's not the case. I'm with super powered humans that turned into wolves. Of course they heard it. I could have died with shame when I heard them laugh at me. Laugh really loud at that. I turned to them again my face burning with humiliation.

"Since it's decided that I won't get killed by you guys. And we have a more or less friendly deal. Is it too much to ask for a meal? Don't worry I eat human food."

"I guess we could feed you before we leave." Sam said. Why am I afraid of them again?

"If it wouldn't be a hassle meat will be more appreciated." I told him. They just looked at me with raised eyebrows. "What? Since I'm already over stepping on your kindness might as well ask for something I like." I reasoned with them.

"Your reasoning is very flawed." Paul said while shaking his head.

"I don't believe you." I told him.


End file.
